LIFE IS LIKE A FLOWER
by Gigingsul
Summary: Jalan hidup Daehwi bisa dibilang beruntung layaknya putri kerajaan. Semua itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah Daehwi mengenal sosok Bae Jinyoung yang memperkenalkannya apa arti hidup sebenarnya. "Kau Bae Jinyoung kan?"-Daehwi. warn:CRACK PAIR! sedikit tidak jelas:V HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

LIFE IS LIKE A FLOWER

Main cast: Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi

Orther cast: banyak, cari aja sendiri wkwk.g

Rated: T (maunya sih M haha)

Warn: OOC, Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, semua cast milik Tuhan,keluarga, dan agensi kecuali Jinyoung, doi milik gingsul:3 /slap/ ceritanya juga milik gingsul.

!CRACK PAIR!

DLDR J

yuk cus…:v

.

.

.

.

" Hwi-ah, kau mau tidur sampai kapan?!"

Ini masih pagi tapi teriakan sudah terdengar dari dalam rumah mewah ini.

" Aku sudah bangun eomma" Satu lagi teriakan yang menyahut.

"Cepat turun Lee Daehwi"

"Iya iya, ini aku sedang jalan eomma" Sahutan malas itu terdengar dari arah tangga.

Seorang yeoja tengah berjalan menuju meja makan lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya ditambah wajah yang kusut dan mulut yang terus menguap.

Setelah mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada kedua orang tua nya dan kedua saudara laki-laki nya, dia pun duduk di kursi nya dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk.

"Aigoo, anak appa masih mengantuk eoh? " goda appa nya.

"Dia kan selalu begitu appa." Ucap kembaran Daehwi, Lee euiwoong.

" Aku masih mengantuk appa" rengek yeoja yang bernama Lee Daehwi itu kepada appa nya dengan wajah dibuat semelas mungkin.

Euiwoong mendecih mendengar jawaban saudara kembarnya itu.

" Kemarin siapa yang minta bersekolah di sekolah umum?"

Daehwi mengerucut kan bibirnya mendengar ucapan ibu nya itu.

"Let's go princess, kita harus berangkat ke sekolah" Itu suara oppa nya.

 _'_ aku masih mengantuk!' itu suara batin Daehwi nelangsa.

Dan Daehwi pun diseret oleh dua anak lelaki yang berseragam sekolah, tidak lain tidak bukan itu saudaranya.

 ** _At Seoul International School_**

Daehwi memasuki gedung sekolah baru nya tanpa semangat.

Ya Daehwi dulunya _homeschooling_ entah kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin marasakan bersekolah di sekolah seperti saudara nya, padahal dulu yang minta sekolah dirumah juga Daehwi sendiri.

"Karna disini aku adalah ketua OSIS, sebagai adikku kau harus mentaati peraturan oke princess?"

Satu lagi hal yang menyebalkan bagi Daehwi, kakaknya yang sekarang berjalan disamping nya pun ikut menyebalkan seperti orang tua nya. Sementara Euiwoong yang ada di sebelah Daehwi sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab oppa mu ini Hwi-ah!" Daehwi menoleh ke samping dan menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya melihat kakak nya ber-aegyo.

"Jonghyun oppa, cepat antarkan aku ke ruang guru saja. Tidak usah membuang-buang waktu" Ucap Daehwi sinis.

"Uhh dasar yeoja kasar" Jonghyun bergidik ngeri.

Daehwi dan Jonghyun masih mengobrol walau sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut begitu karna Jonghyun yang sibuk menggoda Daehwi dan Daehwi yang masih ogah-ogahan menanggapi ocehan oppa nya. Mereka berdua melupakan si bungsu di belakang.

"Hari ini kelas 1-2 kedatangan murid baru"

Seluruh kelas langsung gaduh mendengar pengumuman dari wali kelas nya yang ada di depan kelas.

Suasana kelas kembali sepi saat Kang seosangnim menggebrak meja tanda menyuruh murid nya diam.

"Silahkan masuk nona Lee Daehwi"

Daehwi pun masuk dengan senyuman di bibir sebenarnya itu palsu kkk.

Setelah memperkenalkan diri Daehwi menunggu wali kelas nya ini menyuruhnya duduk masih dengan senyuman nya yang manis menurut siswa laki-laki di kelas baru nya ini.

"Lee Daehwi duduk di depan Ahn Hyeongseob, Hyeongseob tolong angkat tangan mu."

"Gamshamida seonsaengnim." Daehwi membungkuk kea rah guru nya dan menuju tempat duduk yang sudah di tunjuk gurunya tadi.

"Annyeong, kenalkan aku Ahn Hyeongseob" Sapa Hyeongseob saat Daehwi sudah duduk di depannya.

"Ah ne, annyeong" Jawab Daehwi kikuk.

"Sudah punya teman untuk istirahat nanti? Kalau belum nanti dengan ku saja ya?"

"Ah _okay, thank you_ " Jawab Daehwi agak bingung karna hyeongseob yang terlalu cepat berbicara.

Bel istirahat sudah terdengar dari lima menit yang lalu. Sekarang Daehwi sedang menuju kantin sekolah baru nya dan dengan teman barunya tentu saja.

"Kau dulu sekolah dimana? Kenapa waktu penerimaan siswa baru kau tak ikut?" Tanya yeoja bermarga Ahn disebelahnya.

"Aku _homeschooling_ " Jawab Daehwi ragu.

"Benarkah? Katanya kalau sekolah seperti itu yang aslinya kelas dua seperti kita bisa dengan mudah mengerjakan soal anak kuliah?." Hyeongseob bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Emm, tidak semua seperti itu juga"Jawab Daehwi sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya kikuk.

"Kau juga seperti itu kan?"

"Sedikit"

"Kalau begitu kapan-kapan aku bisa meminta bantuan mu kan?"

Dan Daehwi mengiyakan saja omongan Hyeongseob karna dia tahu kalau saja dia menanggapinya lagi Hyeongseob pasti akan mengoceh lagi.

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di kantin dan hendak memesan makanan sebelum ada seseorang yang menepuk pantat Daehwi. Membuat dia berhenti berjalan, Hyeongseob yang melihat itu juga ikut berhenti di samping Daehwi.

"Halo Daehwi" Ucap namja pelaku pemukulan pantat Daehwi dengan merangkul bahu yeoja ini sekarang.

Daehwi yang sudah hapal betul dengan suara ini hanya memasang wajah datar dan menarik tangan yang sudah dengan kurang ajar nya ada di bahu nya. Setelah menarik tangan namja tadi Daehwi langsung mendorong namja itu kedepan nya dan menendang bokong nya kedepan dan membuat si namja pelaku jatuh tersungkur.

"ITU TADI TERMASUK TINDAK PELECEHAN BODOH!" Teriak Daehwi murka.

Teriakan itu membuat seluruh pengunjung kantin diam dan melihat ke arahnya. Yang di tendang pun langsung berdiri dan memlototi semua orang yang melihat ke arahnya, dan detik berikutnya kantin mulai gaduh kembali seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau jahat sekali Daehwi ." Oceh Euiwoong seraya mengusap-usap pantat semok nya yang tadi habis di tendang Daehwi.

Ya, pelaku penepukan pantat Daehwi tadi adalah Lee Euiwoong saudara kembar nya sendiri. Dan itu membuat Daehwi jengah.

"Kau yang gila."

"Pantas tidak punya pacar."

"Memangnya kau punya hah?!"

"Dalam proses"

"Cih, sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan laku."

"YA! Mana ada yeoja bermulut kasar sepertimu!"

Keduanya saling lempar tatapan membunuh. Hyeongseob yang masih disana hanya bisa menatap dua orang berbeda gender di depannya dengan bingung.

"Apa kalian saling kenal?" Akhirnya Hyeongseob bersuara.

"Tidak"/"Ya" Keduanya menjawab bersamaan.

Sekali lagi dua orang ini membuat Hyeongseob bingung.

Daehwi menghela napas lalu menjawab "Ya, kita saling kenal. Dia kembaran ku" Jawabnya malas.

"Halo, namaku Lee Euiwoong" Ucap Euiwoong dengan senyum yang sangat manis, itu menurut yeoja lain yang melihat tapi bagi Daehwi itu hanyalah senyuman menjijikan yang pernah ia lihat.

"Halo, aku Ahn Hyeongseob teman nya Daehwi"

"Oke perkenalan sudah selesai, ayo kita pesan makan Seob-ah" Ajak Daehwi mernagkul lengan Hyeongseob dan menjauh dari Euiwoong.

"YA! Aku tidak diajak?!"

Walaupun tidak diajak dia pasti akan ikut-_- , batin Daehwi .

Saat mereka sudah duduk dan sedang menikmati makanan masing-masing dengan sedikit becandaan dari Euiwoong yang menurut Daehwi garing tapi entah kenapa Hyeongseob bisa tertawa, mungkin otak mereka berdua sama, pikir Daehwi.

"Euiwoong!"

Ketiga kepala itu menoleh bersamaan ke sumber suara.

"Oh, Justin" Euiwoong berdiri untuk bersalaman dengan Justin, menyapa khas lelaki.

"Dua yeoja cantik ini siapa?" Tanya Justin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua yeoja di meja itu dengan alis yang naik satu.

"Itu Ahn Hyeongseob teman baruku" Tunjuk nya ke Hyeongseob yang mengangguk.

"Dan yang ini.." Euiwoong berbicara dengan nada malas kali ini.

"Nugu?"

"Yang ini Lee Daehwi, kembaran ku"

"Kau punya kembaran? Aku baru tau." Ucap Justin acting sok terkejut, itu menurut Euiwoong.

"Aku Justin Huang, salam kenal." Justin memperkenalkan diri.

Justin hanya bertahan di meja itu selama lima menit karna memang waktu istirahat sudah habis dan mereka semua berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Daehwi dan Hyeongseob satu kelas sedangkan Euiwoong satu kelas dengan Justin.

Saat pulang sekolah Daehwi berencana mencari oppa dan kembarannya untuk pulang tapi terhenti saat melihat seorang namja bertopi hitam sangat mencurigakan. Yang daehwi tau namja itu masih satu sekolah dengannya karna jas sekolah yang dipakai mereka berdua sama. Namja itu berjalan ke arah lorong yang sepi dan gelap. Daehwi sendiri tidak tau lorong itu menuju ke ruangan mana.

Sebenarnya kalau diperhatikan namja itu tidak ada yang membuat dirinya harus dicurigai seperti ini oleh Daehwi tapi karna pada dasarnya Daehwi suka membaca komik detektif jadi lah dia seperti ini. Daehwi terus mengikuti namja tadi sebelum ada yang menginterupsi kegiatan nya.

"Lee daehwi?"

Mendengar nama nya dipanggil, Daehwi pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Hyeongseob-ah ada apa?" ternyata Hyeongseob.

"Ah benar Daehwi, kukira aku salah orang."

"Ada apa? Kenapa masih di sekolah?"

"Aku ada ekstra."

Daehwi pun ber-oh ria mendengar jawaban Hyeongseob.

Mereka berjalan dengan diam setelahnya.

"oh iya, kau ikut klub ekstra apa?"

"belum tahu." Jawab daehwi lesu.

"Ikut klub dance saja, aku salah satu anggota disana." Ajak Hyeongseob antusias.

Daehwi menolehkan kepalanya ke Hyeongseob dengan mata berbinar, detik berikutnya dia menunduk kan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tidak bakat disana."

"Oke jika tidak mau, dirumah nanti pikirkan lagi ya haha" Hyeongseob tertawa.

Daehwi memasang tanda 'oke' di depan wajah nya dan ikut tertawa bersama Hyeongseob.

Daehwi melihat jam tangannya sudah sore, batinnya. Dia pun pamit kepada Hyeongseob untuk mencari saudara nya.

"issh. Dimana sih mereka berdua?! Tidak tau kalau aku lelah apa!" Kesal Daehwi sendirian.

Tidak lama ponsel Daehwi berdering dan ada nama 'Jonghyun Oppa' tertera di layarnya. Daehwi langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Yeob-"_

"Oppa eodiga?" Potong Daehwi dengan nada merajuk.

Terdengar kekehan dari seberang sana.

 _"_ _Oppa di lapangan basket outdoor. Kau tau tempatnya kan? Dekat parkira_ _n,_ _Hwi-ah"_

"oke."

Tanpa pikir panjang Daehwi langsung menuju tempat parkir yang sudah diketahui nya tadi pagi..

Sesampainya disana dia melihat kakak nya yang sedang bermain basket dengan teman nya. Dia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru lapangan basket outdoor ini. Luas pikir daehwi.

Dia lalu duduk di bangku penonton dan masih setia melihat kakak kesayangan nya itu. Daehwi mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah tribun penonton (Daehwi duduk di pinggir). Dia melihat segerombolan yeoja yang kadang memekik saat para pemain basket melihat ke arah mereka dengan mengedipkan mata.

Satu dari mereka melihat Daehwi yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah mereka. Yeoja berambut panjang dengan warna madu itupun melirik Daehwi dengan sinis. Daehwi yang melihat itu bingung karena dirinya di tatap seperti itu. Saat Daehwi sibuk dengan pikiran 'sunbae itu kenapa?', dia merasakan pipi nya di tempeli sesuatu yang dingin.

Dia pun refleks berteriak karena kaget dan siap menyumpahi pelaku yang mengagetkan nya barusan.

"YA!" Daehwi menoleh dan kaget saat pelaku nya adalah Jonghyun, oppa nya sendiri.

Jonghyun mengernyit mendengar respon Daehwi.

"Apa katamu?!YA aku kakak mu kalau kau lupa Lee Daehwi" Jonghyun melotot dan Daehwi hanya nyengir sambil membuat pose peace di depan wajah oppa nya.

"Mianhae oppa, aku hanya refleks tadi hehe"

Jonghyun tidak menerima permintaan maaf Daehwi dan membuang muka ke samping. Daehwi yang melihat itu menelan ludah nya gugup karna dia bukan tipe yang bisa melihat orang marah karna perilakunya apalagi ini kakak kandung nya.

"Oppa aku minta maaf" Ucap Daehwi sambil menggelayuti lengan kakak nya dengan manja dan mengusap-usap kepalanya disana.

Jonghyun masih diam. Daehwi mem-pout kan bibir nya.

"Oppa, aku janji tidak begitu lagi. Maafkan aku ya?" Bujuk nya dengan aegyo nya.

Daehwi tersenyum menang melihat respon kakaknya sepertinya usaha yang dilakukan nya berhasil.

Jongyun menatap Daehwi disampingnya.

"Memaafkan aku kan?" Daehwi mengeluarkan senyuman manis nya.

"Poppo dulu" Jawab Jonghyun dengan telunjuk mengarah ke pipi nya.

"Cih modus" Daehwi jengah dengan kakak nya. Hilang sudah Daehwi yang manis tadi. Walaupun Daehwi mendecih tidak suka ke oppa nya tapi toh dia tetap melakukan nya haha. Jonghyun terkekeh melihat wajah masam Daehwi.

"Pacar baru jong?" ini teman Jonghyun yang bertanya.

"Manis sekali, dapat dari mana?haha" Satu lagi menyahut.

"Hei, dia ini adik ku tau." Jawab Jonghyun malas.

Semua laki-laki disana langsung menyeringai mesum karna tau yeoja manis di depan mereka bukan pacar Jonghyun si ketua OSIS.

"YA!YA! apa-apaan tatapan kalian itu hah?!" Jonghyun membawa tubuh Daehwi ke belakang tubuh nya.

"Mwo? Kami hanya ingin kenalan, hyung" Jawab yang paling tinggi disana.

"Namanya Lee Daehwi, sudah kan?! Pergi sana"

"Kami ingin dia yang berbicara, hyung." Yang satu lagi berbicara dengan sedikit merengek kepada Jonghyun.

"Jonghyun hyung tidak asik" 'namja ini mirip Jack Frost' batin Daehwi saat mengintip dari belakang Jonghyun.

"Sudah,sudah aku ingin pulang. Ayo Hwi-ah" Jonghyun menarik tangan Daehwi setelah mengambil tas nya, tidak membiarkan Daehwi berpamitan dengan teman klub basket nya.

Mereka tidak menyadari tatapan jengkel dari siswi-siswi yang tadi ada di tengah tribun penonton. Mereka bersumpah akan mencari informasi tentang Daehwi. Karna mereka tadi berada cukup jauh dari gerombolan anak basket ditambah Daehwi, jadi mereka tidak mendengar saat Jonghyun bilang bahwa Daehwi adalah adik nya.

Daehwi sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat parkiran. Dia duduk disini dengan Jonghyun yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel nya entah sedang bertukar pesan dengan siapa, Daehwi tidak peduli.

"Hhh, dimana si Euiwoong itu astaga lama sekali dia?!"

Euiwoong memang seperti itu selalu lama,tidak tahukah kembaran nya itu kalau dia sudah lelah.

Jonghyun melirik adik perempuannya ini dan berpikir sebentar.

"Apa oppa telpon saja ya?" 'kenapa tidak dari tadi-_-' Daehwi membatin (lagi).

"Tidak usah, aku sudah disini" Itu suara Euiwoong.

Daehwi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah adik nya itu lalu menjitak sayang kepala Euiwoong.

"YA?! Kenapa memukulku." Euiwoong mengusap kepala nya yang habis di beri kecupan sayang dari tangan saudara kembar nya.

Jonghyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah adik-adik nya. Dia melihat tangan Euiwoong yang membawa satu plastic besar yang ia yakini berisi makanan, dan namja tampan ini hanya menggelengkan kepala nya lagi. Melihat matahari yang sudah hampir tenggelam, jonghyun segera mengajak kedua adik nya pulang. Untuk informasi Jonghyun dan Euiwoong yang membawa motor dengan Daehwi yang lebih memilih di bonceng Jonghyun karna tidak mau satu motor dengan Euiwoong yang tukang ngebut dijalan.

 _Di café bernuansa pastel terlihat seorang siswa_ _J_ _HS yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang bukan sepertinya tapi memang sedang menunggu orang._

 _Saat indera pengelihatan nya melihat orang yang di tunggunya bibir nya pun menyunggingkan senyuman._

 _"_ _Jihoon noona, disini." Panggil nya kepada yeoja berambut sepundak itu._

 _"_ _Kenapa memanggil ke sini?ada yang mau dibicarakan?" Tanya yeoja yang dipanggil Jihoon tadi._

 _"_ _Hanya rindu noona saja."_

 _Jihoon membeku mendengar penuturan namja tampan di depan nya._

 _"_ _Bae Jinyoung." Panggil Jihoon._

 _"_ _Ne noona?" Jawab Jinyoung dengan senyuman yang masih terpajang diwajah tampan nya._

 _"_ _Kita kan sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Jadi,." Jihoon menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan perkataan nya lagi._

 _"_ _Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini lagi." Tegas Jihoon._

 _"_ _Tapi noona, aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahan ku dan saat itu juga kita bisa seperti dulu lagi. Apalagi kita satu sekolah lagi" Pemuda bernama Jinyoung ini masih ngotot._

 _"_ _Tidak bisa Jinyoung." Jawab Jihoon dengan ekspresi datar nya._

 _Jihoon hendak pergi saat tangannya di cekal, dia menoleh lagi._

 _"_ _Jangan tinggalkan aku, noona" Mohon Jinyoung dengan kepala menunduk._

 _Jihoon berusaha melepas pegangan tangan Jinyoung di tangan nya. Saat sudah terlepas Jihoon langsung mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi Jinyoung dan meninggalkan café ini._

 _"_ _Nonna?!" teriak Jinyoung frustasi._

"JIHOON NOONA?!" jinyoung terbangun dari tidurnya karena mimpi sialan tadi yang berhasil mengingatkan nya lagi dengan mantan pacarnya.

"Sebegitu merindukan nya kah aku?" monolog Jinyoung diakhiri kekehan meremehkan dirinya sendiri.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE IS LIKE A FLOWER

Main cast: Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi

Orther cast: banyak, cari aja sendiri wkwk.g

Rated: T (maunya sih M haha)

Warn: OOC, Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, semua cast milik Tuhan,keluarga, dan agensi kecuali Jinyoung, doi milik gingsul:3 /slap/ ceritanya juga milik gingsul.

!CRACK PAIR!

DLDR J

yuk cus…:v

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Jinyoung berangkat sekolah dengan wajah datar yang biasa dia tunjukkan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah yang sudah biasa ia lakukan sejak dia bersekolah disini.

Jinyoung sebenarnya punya teman tapi memang dia seperti tidak punya hal semacam itu. Jinyoung punya sahabat perempuan bernama Seon-

"Selamat pagi Jinyoung"

-ho, ini orang yang di bicarakan Jinyoung tadi.

Sebenarnya ada banyak tapi yang muncul sekarang hanya yeoja bermata bulat ini.

"Pagi Seonho, mana Guanlin?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jinyoung, entah kenapa pipi Seonho malah bersemu.

"Jinyoung lupa?Guanlin kan tidak sekolah disini" Jawab Seonho polos.

Jinyoung merutuki kebodohan nya, bagaimana dia bisa lupa.

"Sepertinya aku kurang tidur."

Seonho dengan imut nya menatap khawatir Jinyoung. Jinyoung yang melihat itu tidak bisa menahan tangan nya untuk tidak menyubit gemas pipi gembil Seonho.

" _Aigoo_ teman ku yang imut ini."

"Akh, Jinyoung-ah lepaskan." teriak Seonho dengan tangan memegangi tangan Jinyoung yang masih setia berada di pipi nya.

 _Yeoja_ berambut panjang madu yang ada di belakang sepasang sahabat ini melihat mereka dengan ekspresi datar dan memilih melewati jalan yang berbeda dengan kedua sahabat ini.

Sementara kegaduhan sudah terjadi di parkiran sekolah, kegaduhan ini berasal dari anak kembar bermarga Lee. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Daehwi dan Lee Euiwoong.

" _YA_! Lepaskan tangan mu dari rambut ku! _Oppa_ tolong aku." Daehwi berteriak ke arah kembaran nya dan memelas ke arah kakak nya.

"Kau yang duluan. Jadi aku tidak akan melepaskan tangan ku sampai rambut mu rontok dan kau menjadi botak Hwi-ah." Ucap Euiwoong dengan nada dibuat semanis mungkin. Walaupun palsu.

Daehwi terus berusaha menggapai tangan Euiwoong yang ada di rambutnya. Walaupun tinggi mereka hampir sama tapi Euiwoong jelas lebih kuat dari Daehwi.

" _Oppa_ tolong aku." Melas Daehwi kepada Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menghela napas sebelum melepaskan tangan Euiwoong dari rambut Daehwi. Tentu saja Euiwoong protes melihat sikap hyung nya ini.

" _Hyung_ , ini tidak adil. Kenapa kau membela nya _hyung_." Satu lagi rengekan yang di tujukan kepada Jonghyun. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Jonghyun.

"Sudahlah adik-adik ku yang manis, aku ingin tenang hari ini saja." Gantian Jonghyun yang memohon kepada Daehwi dan Euiwoong.

Dan dengan kurang ajar nya Lee kembar itu meninggalkan Jonghyun yang jengkel atas sikap adik-adik nya ini.

Sudah seminggu sejak Daehwi bersekolah disini dan hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik kalau saja Jonghyun tidak ada rapat OSIS mendadak. Jadi nya Daehwi mau tidak mau harus pulang dengan Euiwoong. Saat di depan Jonghyun ia mengiyakan omongan kakak nya.

Saat sampai di parkiran Daehwi awalnya menolak dengan keras ajakan Euiwoong tapi dia tetap berakhir duduk di atas motor Euiwoong, dengan wajah ketakutan bahkan Daehwi terus menerus teriak saat Euiwoong mendahului kendaraan di depan nya layaknya pembalap professional.

Karna euiwoong tau Daehwi takut, dia malah menambah kecepatan dan tertawa jahat dalam hati. Sementara Daehwi terus-menerus merapalkan doa kepada Tuhan agar diberikan kesempatan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya lebih lama lagi dan jika dia hidup lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, dia tidak ingin mempunyai saudara seperti Euiwoong.

"Awas kau, akan ku adukan pada _Eomma_!" Ancam Daehwi saat sudah sampai di halaman rumah nya.

"Adukan saja, aku tidak takut" jawab Euiwoong dengan memelet kan lidah. Kekanak-kanakan sekali.

Daehwi langsung lari dan berteriak saat sudah sampai di dalam rumah nya.

" _Eomma! Eomma_!"

yang mendengar lengkingan suara Daehwi langsung menghampiri anak perawan nya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Daehwi langsung memeluk Ibunya.

" _Eomma_ , Euiwoong tadi mau membunuhku." Tunjuk Daehwi pada Euiwoong yang baru saja ada di depan mereka.

"Ha? Kenapa aku?" Euiwoong bingung.

"Lihatlah _Eomma_ , sekarang dia berlagak tidak tahu." Daehwi mempoutkan bibirnya.

" _Aigoo aigoo_ putri _eomma_ "

Melihat putri nya ber ekspresi seperti itu membuat nyonya di rumah ini itu memeluk putri nya ini. Daehwi pun mengeratkan pelukan nya masih mempertahankan bibir pout nya.

Euiwoong yang melihat itu langsung ber sweet drop ria. Pemuda ini memilih meningalkan ibu dan kakak perempuan nya ini.

Malam ini Tuan Lee, CEO merangkap sebagai ayah Lee Jonghyun, Lee Daehwi, dan Lee euiwoong sedang mengadakan pesta dengan keluarga kecil nya. Saat ditanya dalam rangka apa, Tuan Lee menjawab 'hanya ingin'. Dan berakhirlah mereka ber-lima di halaman belakang.

"Bersenang-senanglah anak-anak ku" Teriak Tuan Lee.

Tidak ada yang merespon ucapan pemimpin keluarga ini. Yang terdengar malah keributan antar si kembar dan anak sulung nya.

"Euiwoong kembalikan daging ku!"

"Tidak mau Lee Daehwi. Ambil yang lain saja sana."

"Kan itu tadi ada di piring ku Lee Euiwoong."

"Hei kalian bisa diam tidak?!"

" _Oppa_ , Euiwoong yang mengambil makanan ku duluan." Rengek Daehwi dengan nada manja nya.

"Cih, dasar _yeoja_ penjilat." Euiwoong berbicara dengan suara berbisik dan memakan daging yang sedang di perebutkan oleh nya dan Daehwi.

" _YA_! Kau bilang apa tadi?!" Daehwi sudah tersulut emosi.

"Apa? Aku tidak bilang apa-apa tuh."Jawab Euiwoong dengan sok polos.

"Begini-begini aku lahir lebih dulu dari kau." Daehwi berkacak pinggang sekarang.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Tantang Euiwoong ikut berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

Mereka seperti pengacara korban dan pengacara tersangka dalam kasus pembunuhan yang sedang berusaha agar klien mereka menang.

Tiga orang yang masih waras disana hanya menggeleng kan kepala dan maklum akan sikap si kembar, karna biasanya lebih parah dari ini.

"Besok ada rekan kerja _Appa_ yang akan bertamu."

Semua kepala disana menoleh ke arah sang appa kecuali Nyonya Lee yang asik dengan daging diatas tempat pemanggangan.

"Nugu?" Tanya anak sulung nya.

"Tuan Bae beserta keluarga nya."

"Woah, yang punya saluran televisi yang sering kutonton itu ya?" Euiwoong bertanya dengan antusias.

" _Jinjja?_ Wah keren sekali"

"Besok sore kosongkan jadwal kalian." Ucap Tuan Lee kepada anak-anaknya.

"Kebetulan sekali _Appa_ " Jawab Daehwi dengan senyuman manis.

Daehwi terlihat berlarian di koridor utama sekolah nya. Hari ini ia telat, kedua saudara nya meninggalkan nya dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Jadilah Daehwi terpaksa naik mobil bersama sopir nya. Salahnya sendiri sih tadi malam dia begadang jadilah dia bangun kesiangan.

"Awas kalian kalau bertemu." Geram Daehwi mengingat kedua saudara nya itu.

Daehwi kesal dan terus berlari sampai ke kelas nya. Saat Daehwi masuk ia melihat Hyeongseob yang sudah duduk dengan manis di tempat duduk nya. Daehwi melirik ke bangku depan nya dan dia melihat ada topi hitam, Daehwi mengernyit melihat topi itu. Topi itu persis dengan topi yang dipakai namja misterius yang pernah Daehwi ikuti.

'Kejadian yang sangat berkaitan' Daehwi membatin sok tau.

Hyeongseob bingung saat melihat _yeoja_ berambut sebahu di depan nya yang diam saja.

"Hwi-ah kau kenapa?"

Daehwi mengalihkan pandangan nya ke teman cantik nya itu.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa kok" Cengir Daehwi.

Daehwi ingin bertanya tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu sulit keluar dari mulutnya.

"Katakan saja." Seolah tau isi pikiran Daehwi, Hyeongseob tiba-tiba menyahut.

Diam-diam Daehwi bersyukur punya teman super peka seperti Hyeongseob.

"Itu Seob, kau tau siapa pemilik topi hitam itu tidak?" Bisik Daehwi setelah tadi menyuruh Hyeongseob mendekat kan telinga nya ke arah Daehwi.

Hyeongseob melihat topi yang tadi sempat ditunjuk Daehwi dengan dagu nya.

"Mungkin punya Jinyoung." Jawab Hyeongseob enteng.

"Memang ada siswa dengan nama itu di kelas ini?" Tanya Daehwi bingung.

Hyeongseob memutar bola mata nya malas mendengar pertanyaan Daehwi.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, padahal Jinyoung duduk di depan mu."

Daehwi menggaruk tengkuk nya malu.

Sejak pelajaran pertama, Daehwi tidak bisa fokus dan selalu menatap _namja_ di depannya _-_ yang katanya bernama Jinyoung itu- ah tidak lebih tepatnya menatap rambut belakang Jinyoung.

Daehwi menatap laki-laki itu lekat, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari Jinyoung. Daehwi menyerah saat bel pulang berbunyi. Dia tidak peduli lagi pemuda mencurigakan dan yang bernama Bae Jinyoung itu. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Bae Jinyoung tadi Daehwi sempat terpaku melihat wajah tampan dan imut seorang Bae Jinyoung. Seperti boneka pikir Daehwi.

"Daehwi, ayo pergi jalan-jalan bersama."

Daehwi menoleh ke Hyeongseob yang tadi berbicara.

"Tidak bisa Seob-ah, aku harus pulang lebih awal hari ini." Daehwi sedikit tidak enak kepada Hyeongseob karna sudah menolak ajakan _yeoja_ ini.

"Yasudah lain kali saja" Ucap Hyeongseob masih dengan senyuman polos nya.

"Oke." Daehwi menjawab sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata nya pada Hyeongseob dan mereka tertawa bersama .

Malamnya Daehwi sudah siap menyambut tamu yang kata ayah nya akan datang sebentar lagi.

Daehwi sekarang sedang duduk di ranjang kamar serba pink nya ditemani dua saudara laki-laki nya. Daehwi juga tidak tahu kenapa dua lelaki ini ada disini. Daehwi tidak peduli, selama mereka tidak mengganggunya dia sih biasa saja.

Mereka bertiga sibuk dengan kegiatan nya sendiri-sendiri sebelum suara keras _Eomma_ nya terdengar menyuruh mereka untuk turun karna tamu nya sudah datang.

 _Yeoja_ dengan rambut sebahu dan dress selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah gelap itu turun mendahului saudara nya di belakang yang sama-sama menggunakan setelan formal berwarna hitam

"Kenalkan ini anak sulung ku…" Ucap Tuan Lee dengan merangkul Jonghyun di sebelah kanan nya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo Ahjussi,_ Lee Jonghyun _imnida"_ Jonghyun menunduk ke hadapan .

"Dan ini anak kembar ku." Lanjut Tuan Lee mengenalkan satu persatu anak nya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Lee Euiwoong _imnida"-"…_ Lee Daehwi _imnida"_

 _"_ Wah kompak sekali, aku jadi ingin punya anak kembar" Semuanya tertawa menanggapi omongan

Daehwi dan Euiwoong hanya tertawa kikuk

"Oh ya mana Jinyoung?" Ini _Eomma_ nya Daehwi.

"Jinyoung sebentar lagi datang bersama _hyung nya."_

Mereka membuat dua kubu disini, kubu perempuan dan kubu laki-laki dengan bahasan yang berbeda. Saat sedang seru serunya mereka berbicara pintu ruangan dibuka oleh _maid_ rumah Daehwi, menampakkan dua _namja_ yang sama-sama gagah nya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo"_ Ucap dua _namja_ itu dengan membungkuk sebentar.

"Oh Dongho, Jinyoung kemarilah."

"Sudah besar ya mereka haha" Tuan Lee tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Dongho.

Setelah sesi perkenalan usai para orang tua yang ingin membicarakan bisnis mengizinkan anak-anak nya untuk lebih saling mengenal. Dan disinilah mereka di bagian samping rumah keluarga Lee.

"Kau Bae Jinyoung siswa Seoul International High School kan? Kelas 1-2, benar kan?" Daehwi langsung memberondong Jinyoung dengan banyak pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berkeliaran di otak nya.

"Singkirkan dulu jari mu ini." Jinyoung menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Daehwi yang ada di depan wajahnya. Daehwi meringis meminta maaf.

"Ya, aku Bae Jinyoung yang itu." Mendengar jawaban Jinyoung, Daehwi langsung membulatkan mata nya dengan kedua telapak tangan nya yang menutupi mulut kecil nya yang sedang membuka kaget.

' _kejadian yang sungguh aneh dan berkaitan_ ' Tinggalkan Daehwi dan batin nya.

Jinyoung bingung dengan sikap _yeoja_ di depan nya ini.

Satu dari _tiga namja_ yang dari tadi melihat sedang sibuk mencari topik untuk mengakrabkan mereka semua.

"Ah, sepertinya aku yang paling tua disini"

Ke empat pasang mata melihat ke arah Dongho yang tadi berbicara.

"Tidak terlalu tua kok _hyung"_ Timpal Jonghyun dengan cengiran di akhir kalimat nya.

"Tetap saja"

" _Hyung_ berhenti bicara tentang umur. Aku bosan mendengar nya."

"Baik Tuan Bae Jinyoung." Wajah Jinyoung berubah masam mendengar perkataan _Hyung_ nya.

Hening lagi.

"Kalian sudah dengar belum?" Lagi-lagi Dongho yang memulai.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Kalau Daehwi akan dijodohkan"

"HAH?!" Teriak Lee bersaudara berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

makasih buat yang udah follow,fav,review juga makasih banyaaak.

Gingsul tau kalo cerita ini sungguh pasaran tapi ini beneran murni dari pikiran gingsul. maaf maaf deh ngebosenin cerita nya.

kritik dan saran diterima ya..

22-6-17


	3. Chapter 3

LIFE IS LIKE A FLOWER

Main cast: Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi

Orther cast: banyak, cari aja sendiri wkwk.g

Rated: T (maunya sih M haha)

Warn: OOC, Typo everywhere, tidak sesuai EYD, semua cast milik Tuhan,keluarga, dan agensi kecuali Jinyoung, doi milik gingsul:3 /slap/ ceritanya juga milik gingsul.

!CRACK PAIR!

DLDR

.

.

.

.

"Kalau Daehwi akan dijodohkan"

"HAH?!" Teriak Lee bersaudara berbarengan.

"NE?! Aku?! Kenapa aku?!" Daehwi sudah heboh.

"Lee Daehwi _noona_ ku?! Daehwi ?!" Euiwoong ikutan heboh.

" _YA!_ Jangan teriak ditelinga ku!" Daehwi menjitak kepala Euiwoong 'agak' keras.

"Apasih?! Siapa suruh kau di situ." Euiwoong tidak terima.

"Dari tadi aku sudah disini bodoh" Daehwi menjitak kepala Euiwoong -lagi-.

"Bod-" Sebelum perang dunia terjadi Jonghyun sebagai kakak yang tanggap harus melerai adik-adik nya ini.

"Sudahlah Euiwoong, Daehwi. Dengarkan Dongho _hyung_ berbicara dulu _ne?"_

Ajaib nya mereka berdua diam dan tak bersuara lagi.

"Lanjutkan cerita nya _hyung."_ Jonghyun beralih menatap Dongho dengan serius.

"Wah pasti repot punya adik kembar. Aku punya dia saja pusing." Dongho melirik sinis ke arah Jinyoung di samping nya.

"Ok aku akan lanjutkan. Jadi orang tua kita kan sudah lama menjadi partner bisnis dan katanya waktu itu _Appa_ mu iseng mengajak _appaku_ berbesan karna _appa ku_ sudah pernah melihat Daehwi beliau jadi suka dan menyetujui itu."

" _Appa_ ku menjual ku?!" Daehwi dan _dramaqueen_ nya.

"Diam lah dulu Hwi-ah."

"Mungkin sekarang mereka sedang membicarakannya"

Mereka disana tampak berpikir.

"Jadi Daehwi mau dijodohkan dengan siapa? Jinyoung atau Dongho _Hyung?"_ Euiwoong bertanya dengan wajah polos nya.

"Tentu saja Jinyoung, Euiwoong. Masa iya dengan ku." Jawab Dongho santai.

Rahang Daehwi turun membuat mulut nya terbuka tidak lebar sih. Tapi ingatkan Daehwi jika disini dia adalah satu-satunya _yeoja._

Jinyoung yang sejak tadi diam mulai buka suara.

" _Hyung_ serius? Kenapa _appa_ tak memberi tahu aku?"

"Bukan tak memberi tahu tapi belum memberi tahu. Mungkin setelah malam ini?" Dongho menghendikkan bahu nya.

" _Oppa_ kenapa aku dijodoh kan?!" Daehwi merengek sambil gelendotan ke tubuh kakak nya.

Jonghyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Daehwi ini pun hanya menghela nafas. Dia juga merasa kasihan dengan adik perempuannya ini tapi dia bisa berbuat apa.

" _Appa_ pasti punya alasan nya Hwi-ah"

"Tapi aku tidak mau, _Oppa._ Kalau boleh aku mau menikah dengan _Oppa_ atau Euiwoong saja _._ " Daehwi menggerutu dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Menikah saja sana sama Jonghyun _Hyung."_

"Euiwoong-ah~~"

Kini Daehwi sudah beralih memeluk Euiwoong dari samping dan menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu _namja_ kelas satu SMA ini.

"Ah Noona kenapa seperti ini. Menyingkirlah" Euiwoong berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Daehwi.

Daehwi malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan mata terpejam. Akhirnya Euiwoong menyerah dan membiarkan Daehwi bersikap sesuka hati nya.

"Imut nya~" Dongho berbicara setelah melihat adegan Daehwi yang gelendotan kesana kesini.

" _Hyung_ kau berkata seperti itu karna belum mengenalnya."

" _Hyung_ , apa masih lama ya?" Jinyoung bertanya pada Dongho.

"Apanya? Perjodohan mu dengan Daehwi?" Goda Dongho

Jinyoung memasang poker face nya menanggapi omongan kakaknya. Yang lain hanya diam, kecuali Daehwi yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar tidur.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak kedatangan keluarga Bae ke rumah . Masih belum ada yang membahas tentang perjodohan atau apalah itu. Lee bersaudara sih diam saja menunggu orang tua nya berbicara pada mereka.

Di sekolah Daehwi masih bersikap biasa saja. Tapi ada yang beda, mulai sekarang dia sering menyapa dan mengajak Jinyoung berbicara.

"Kau sudah berteman dengan Jinyoung ya?"

"Bukankah satu kelas memang sudah harusnya berteman?" Daehwi menjawab dengan tersenyum manis.

"Iya juga sih" Daehwi dan Hyungseob malah terkekeh berdua.

"Ke kantin saja yuk." Ajak Hyungseob.

" _Kajja" Yeoja_ dengan rambut hitam sebahu menggandeng _yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang di sampingnya.

Daehwi berhenti sebentar di samping meja Jinyoung dan menatap pemiliknya yang sedang duduk.

Jinyoung yang merasa di tatap mendongakkan kepala nya balik menatap Daehwi.

" _Mwo?"_

"Mau ke kantin bersama?"

"Tidak. Kau saja."

"Ok. Aku duluan ya Jinyoung" Daehwi melambaikan tangan nya ke arah Jinyoung.

' _Sepertinya aku jadi tertarik'_ batin _namja_ ini.

Baru saja mereka berdua keluar kelas sudah bertemu dengan Euiwoong.

"Hai _noona_ ~" Sapa Euiwoong manis.

"Hai Euiwoong-ah" Hyeongseob malah sudah melambaikan tangan nya.

"Mau apa kau?"Tanya Daehwi sewot.

"Jangan kejam-kejam padaku dong _noon_." Kini mata Euiwoong sudah berbinar ke arah Daehwi.

"Astaga lucu sekali" Hyeongseob yang gemas dengan tidak permisi langsung mencubit pipi teman seangkatannya ini.

"Mau apasih. Aku mau ke kantin ini."

' _kebetulan yang sungguh menguntungkan_ ' Euiwoong membatin dengan pipi nya yang masih di cubit Hyeongseob.

"Aku lapar"

"Aku juga"

"Aku tidak punya uang"

"Ak- _YA!_ Dimana uang saku mu?"

"Habis" Jawab Euiwoong enteng.

"Itukan banyak Ung-ah"

"Ke kantin saja. Bayarkan makanan ku. Aku lapar _noona~"_ Euiwoong melakukan _aegyo_ yang menjijikkan bagi Daehwi.

Daehwi hanya menganggukkan kepala nya berjalan di depan Daehwi dan Hyeongseob dengan riang nya.

"Sungguh tidak tahu diri"

"Sudahlah Hwi-ah. Saudara sendiri kan?hihi" Hyeongseob terkikik meledek Daehwi.

-_- ekspresi Daehwi saat ini.

.

.

Sore ini Daehwi ada janji dengan Hyengseob ke pusat perbelanjaan. Hyeongseob mau mencari barang katanya.

" _Eomma_ , aku pergi ya"

Daehwi sudah cantik dengan tampilan kasual andalan nya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Jalan-jalan dengan teman"

 _Eomma_ nya nampak berpikir sebentar. Daehwi mengerutkan dahi nya melihat respon _eomma_ nya.

"Apa tidak boleh?" Tanya Daehwi hati-hati.

"Ani, boleh kok. Tapi harus ada yang mengantar."

"Suruh Jonghyun _hyung_ saja _eomma_ " Euiwoong yang sedang menonton tv dengan _Eomma_ nya menyahut.

"Tidak tidak. Jangan Jonghyun." tampak berpikir lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau Jinyoung saja?" Celetuk senang.

"Kenapa dia _eomma~"_ Daehwi menghentak-hentak kan kaki nya kesal.

"Sebentar _eomma_ telpon kan Jinyoung dulu. Duduk sini"

Daehwi dengan berat hati menduduk kan diri disamping _eomma_ nya ini dan merebut toples makanan di tangan Euiwoong yang duduk di karpet. Dibalas dengan teriakan kesal Euiwoong.

"Wah _noona_ ku akan kencan~~."

"Diamlah"

Euiwoong terkikik melihat reaksi Daehwi.

"Jinyoung dalam perjalanan kemari."

"Seharusnya _Eomma_ tidak harus merepotkan Jinyoung."

"Sudahlah" _Eomma_ nya ini malah diam dan melanjutkan menonton tv di depan nya. Daehwi kesal.

Daehwi memutuskan membuka _roomchat_ nya dengan Hyeonseob dan mengirimi _yeoja_ itu pesan bahwa ia akan datang terlambat dan juga soal Daehwi yang mengajak Jinyoung. Sebelum Hyeongseob bertanya-tanya , Daehwi memasukkan handphone nya kedalam tas yang ia bawa.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mau sih di suruh _eomma_ menjemputku"

Sekarang Daehwi sudah berada di dalam mobil Jinyoung.

"Akan tidak sopan jika aku menolak"

"Dan kenapa kau membawa mobil? Kau kan masih dibawah umur"

"Asal tidak ketahuan kan tidak apa-apa"

" _YA!_ Jawaban macam apa itu!? Kau bisa menjamin keselamatanku tidak?!"

"Diamlah. Kau membuat ku kehilangan konsentrasi.."

 _Dengan wajah cantik mu._ Eh.

"Dengan ocehan mu yang tidak bisa berhenti itu."

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan _eomma,_ masa iya anaknya dibiarkan ada di jalan raya dengan anak dibawah umur yang menyetir mobil..bla bla bla"

Daehwi terus saja menggerutu sendiri tidak mengindahkan omongan Jinyoung yang menyuruh nya diam.

Sesekali Jinyoung melirik memperhatikan Daehwi yang terus membuka mulut nya dan mengoceh seperti anak kecil. Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Jinyoung ikut terangkat melihat Daehwi.

Entah kenapa perasaanya selalu menghangat setiap melihat _yeoja_ berambut pendek ini.

"Berhentilah mengoceh kita sudah sampai" Ucap Jinyoung melepas seatbelt nya.

"Ah sudah sampai" Diikuti dengan Daehwi.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam diam sampai Daehwi menemukan Hyeongseob yang sedang berdiri dengan _namja_ berambut coklat muda di samping nya. Daehwi menyipitkan pandangan nya berusaha mengenali siapa _namja_ itu.

Hyeongseob yang melihat Daehwi dan Jinyoung dari kejauhan melambaikan tangan nya memanggil.

"Daehwi, disini"

Daehwi mempercepat jalan nya, sedangkan Jinyoung masih berjalan santai di belakang Daehwi.

"Halo Hyeongseob, sudah lama ya?" Daehwi bertanya merasa bersalah.

"Tidak lama kok. Oh ya karna kau mengajak Jinyoung jadi aku mengajak Woojin tidak apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa Seob-ah. Ngomong-ngomong Woojin itu siapa?" Bisik Daehwi.

"Kenalkan aku Woojin,Park Woojin. Pacar Hyeongseob" Woojin mengenalkan diri.

"Oh _annyeong_ aku Daehwi, Lee Daehwi."

"Kau punya pacar?" Bisik Daehwi pada Hyeongseob. Yang di ajak bicara hanya mengangguk dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Woojin _hyung?_ Kenapa ada disini?" Jinyoung baru sampai dan agak terkejut melihat kakak kelas nya disini.

"Aku menemani Hyeongseob. Kau send-Ah sepertinya kita bisa _double date_ nih" Woojin tersenyum genit.

"Kami bukan pasangan" Timpal objek yang dibicarakan berbarengan.

Hyeongseob dan Woojin hanya tertawa mendengar sangkalan kedua nya.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama dengan Hyeongseob dan Daehwi di depan dan para laki-laki di belakang. Saat Daehwi dan Hyeongseob sibuk dengan barang-barang kesukaan mereka, Woojin dan Jinyoung mengobrol.

"Kau ada hubungan apa dengan adik Jonghyun _hyung_?"

Woojin termasuk anggota OSIS jadi dia menyebut Jonghyun dengan _hyung_ bukan _sunbaenim._

Jinyoung menatap Woojin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan yang ia lewati lagi.

"Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Hanya berteman"

"Kok aku tidak percaya yah"

"Terserah _hyung_ saja"

Mereka sudah ada di _basement_ dan terpaksa berpisah disitu karna tempat motor dan mobil berbeda. Ya Woojin kesini mengendarai motor sport nya.

"Ah padahal aku belum puas" Ujar Daehwi setelah memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Jinyoung melirik sebentar "Belum puas katamu? Kalian sudah mengunjungi hampir semua toko di mall ini kalau kau ingat"

"Kau tidak ikhlas?" Tanya Daehwi sinis.

"Kalau aku jawab iya mau apa?"

"Ih menyebalkan. Bae Jinyoung menyebalkan!" Tangan Daehwi sudah menjambak rambut Jinyoung.

" _YA!_ Daehwi lepaskan. Sakit Lee Daehwi. _YA!"_ Jinyoung berusaha melepaskan tangan kecil Daehwi dari rambut nya.

Mereka sudah heboh di dalam mobil dengan tangan Daehwi yang masih setia bertengger di kepala Jinyoung.

Setelah beradu mulut akhirnya Daehwi berhenti menjambak rambut Jinyoung karna dia sudah lelah. Terlihat dari nafas nya yang terengah-engah bukan hanya Daehwi karna Jinyoung pun juga seperti itu.

"Kau ini kenapa. Sakit tau." Setelah mengatakan itu Jinyoung melajukan mobilnya dengan tenang.

Daehwi mengembungkan pipi nya dan memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Daehwi, ia langsung melepas seatbelt nya sebelum membuka pintu Daehwi menoleh ke arah Jinyoung.

"Wae?"

"Aku minta maaf sudah tidak sopan padamu padahal kau sudah mau mengantarku. Maafkan aku" Ucap Daehwi lirih.

"Kau kan selalu tidak sopan." Jawab Jinyoung dengan melihat ke depan.

Daehwi yang tadinya sudah dalam mode baik sekarang mata nya sudah berapi-api lagi tapi dia cepat-cepat mengelus dada nya sabar.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Daehwi lagi dan langsung turun dari mobil Jinyoung dan masuk ke dalam rumah nya cepat.

Jinyoung yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lebar. Jinyoung tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi padanya jika bertemu Daehwi dia selalu bersikap seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Aku pulang."

Daehwi berjalan menuju kamar nya, melewati ruang televisi dan menemukan Jonghyun dan Euiwoong yang masih disitu hanya bedanya dia sudah naik jadi duduk di sofa.

"Sudah pulang Daehwi"

"Iya _oppa"_ Daehwi ikutan duduk di sebelah Jonghyun.

" _Hyung_ tau tidak?"

"Tau apa?" Jonghyun bingung.

"Daehwi habis berkencan" Euiwoong berbicara dengan mulutnya yang terus tertawa.

Sebuah tas sudah terlempar dan tepat mengenai wajah tampan Euiwoong.

"Jangan dengarkan dia _oppa"_

"Kencan dengan siapa?" Jonghyun tak mengindahkan ucapan Daehwi.

"Dengan Jinyoung." Ucap Euiwoong santai.

" _YA!"_ Daehwi sudah siap melempar Euiwoong dengan benda yang lain.

"Kalau tidak berkencan kenapa marah?" Jonghyun berbicara dengan santai kea rah Daehwi berusaha menggoda nya.

Daehwi yang ditanya seperti itu juga tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan entah kenapa pipi nya memanas dan ia yakini pipinya ini sudah memerah. Sebelum kedua saudara nya ini tau, Daehwi langsung berlari ke arah tangga dan memasuki kamar nya.

"Dia tidak bisa menjawab _hyung kkk"_ Euiwoong dan Jonghyun sudah cekikikan bersama.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 **octo93 mingyoukes Park RinHyun-Uchiha** gamau spoiler :V 

**Little CrazyPie kyungsh-t** sudah di update ya kak:3

makasih banyak buat yang udah review,fav,dan follow cerita ini.

Minggu depan gingsul mudik jadi kayak nya ff ini hiatus yang aslinya bisa update tiap hari seminggu ke depan gabisa update:)

Gingsul sekeluarga mengucapkan Minal Aidzin Wal Faidzin Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Mari kita dukung **WANNA ONE** walaupun kita masih banyak yang **WANNA ALL** muehee:v

23-06017


End file.
